Cafe Encounter
by tinygrande
Summary: Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Lyon to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Lyon already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his house. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooooot lady," AU. GrayLu
1. The Hot Waitress

**A/N: **Hey, you! Yes, you who is reading this. My name's Maxine but you can call me Max or Maxy and Oh. My. Gosh. Here I am again in the world of fanfiction. It just gives me a nostalgic feeling. I miss fanfic. I miss writing. I miss Fairy Tail. And most definitely, I miss GrayLu, RoLu and StiCy :( seriously. I thought I had lost my love for my OTPs a year ago that's why I quit fanfiction, but I don't know; I just heard the song, "Wedding Dress" (I'm weird like that, okay?) and one of Fairy Tail's ending songs which had Gray in it playing in the speakers of our neighbor's house during New Year's Eve last year. The next thing I knew I started reading fanfics again. Oh, fine I'll skip the drama and on it with the story :D Hope you like it, loves. This wasn't beta-read. I only proofread it. This is AU, btw. And multi-chapter.

**Title:** Café Encounter

**Pairings:** Gray x Lucy, slight Lucy x Loke and maybe Lyon x Juvia

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, a little Mystery and Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Lyon to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Lyon already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his house. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. And it started in a simple café. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooot lady,"

**Disclaimer:** My name's not Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hot Waitress

It was another one of those evenings when Gray Fullbuster came home frustrated. He lazily sauntered toward his bed, which he oh-so-loved so much. He plopped himself on it and although small, he found a way to feel comfortable. He stared at his ceiling thinking what he has done wrong to deserve all the torture he's undergoing for the past weeks. Maybe next time he would just lock himself in his apartment and sleep forever. But of course, he won't do that because he knows that there are many interesting things in the whole world. It would be such a waste to not witness the beauty of nature, life… and what the hell is he talking about? He's starting to sound like a girl. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed heavily. In just a spurt, his eyes began to close, but not before his phone suddenly rang. He groaned and shifted on his bed. His phone still didn't stop making nettlesome loud noises. Sighing in defeat, he picked up his iPhone carelessly.

"What?" The tone of his voice came out tersely and tiredly.

"Dude, you sound exhausted. Lemme guess, another date gone wrong?" For a moment, he looked relieved after recognizing the voice. Not long, he sighed exasperatedly again.

"No chiz. The girl was annoyingly talkative and girly! She kept on dragging me from place to place I don't wanna go. Not to mention, a crybaby," Gray rolled his eyes at that, reminiscing the time they went to a haunted house.

The man on the other line chortled, "Man, you must've looked like a mess handling the 'crybaby'. How did the date end?"

"I told her we wouldn't work out; she cried even louder! So I bought her ice cream and drop her at her house,"

"That's it? Poor lady,"

Gray snorted, "Poor lady? Poor me! I think my ears were bleeding when I drove home. I don't think I can survive with another date like that. I give up. This was your idea in the first place, anyway."

"Aww, c'mon, man! This was only your third time. Just give it a try one last time,"

Gray paused. He agreed with Lyon to do these ridiculous dates with girls. He hasn't been in a serious date before, that's why. He's just simply not interested with it. But he thought since he has exiguous knowledge with this kind of stuffs, why not give it a try? But then again, three times should be enough. He doesn't want another psycho ruining his night and weekend. Sighing for the umpteenth time of the day, he simply said, "Nah, I think I'll pass."

There was a brief silence. Gray swore he could feel Lyon shaking his head in disapproval through the phone.

"Gray, Gray, Gray. You, my man, are wasting the time of your life. You're still a young man, a handsome one, at that. Live for a while," He sounded like a father there for a second, but then he continued, "Don't you think it's time for you to get your butt off that dumb bed of yours?!"

Gray's eyes widened and his eyebrows scrunched, "Okay, that's offensive! No one calls my beloved bed dumb!"

"You're getting off topic!"

"Well, you called my bed dumb!"

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry!"

Gray gave a curt nod, albeit Lyon can't see him, "Good."

"Alright, going back. There's this girl I know—"

Gray scoffed, knowing where this is going, "Look, Lyon. I don't wa—"

"Stop interrupting!" Gray jolted up in shock at his sudden outburst, and sighed in relief that it's nothing serious.

"As I was saying," Lyon continued, "There's this girl I know who can sing, act and swim. She's pretty, too and is just your average high school girl. I say she's the perfect girl for you. I don't know your type of girls, but I guarantee you'll like her. Her name's Juvia Lockser. I'll call her later, and both of you can go out tomorrow night."

Gray rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply in which you can sense slight bitterness, "Hah, you guarantee? Yeah, right, she's more likely your type and it seems like you do like her."

Lyon flinched on the phone. He doesn't need to know, he thought. "If I like her then I wouldn't call her FOR YOU," he tried to cover up. _That should do the trick._

"Lyon, I don't want to—"

"Nonsense! I'll call her now,"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"I really don—"

"_BYE!_"

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

Great, another loser, Gray thought. He decided to forget about it and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gray glanced at his watch. Only thirty minutes has passed since his date started. He can't wait for this to end again. Juvia, his date, is according to what Lyon had said. She can sing well, that's a fact, but not good enough for Gray. She also goes to Fairy Tail Academy, Gray's school. Oh yeah, he thought, she's the I-want-to-be-a-pop-star girl, booriiing. No wonder she's wearing a sparkly blue halter top with a big gold star on the middle and a white shiny pants. What, are we going to the disco or something? Don't get him wrong; he likes Juvia, kinda. Okay, fine, she also annoys the hell out of him. She's pretty, nice, talented, and better than the other girls he dated and all. But she's not Gray's type. It's either that her interests are too overrated or too cliché as a girl—nothing's unique. In the eyes of most boys, she's the perfect girl for them. But Gray's not most boys. Same with his type. He doesn't like most girls. He likes someone with a unique and special aspect.

One thing he hates about Juvia is her nosy attitude and she's too clingy for his own good. Whenever Gray receives a text message, Juvia would always take a peek on his phone. Like seriously, she isn't even his girlfriend! He was snapped out of his trance when he felt Juvia tugging his arm toward a nearby café. Once inside, Juvia scanned the whole room for a table and found one, which was near the large window. They made their way to the small rounded table with two chairs.

Waiting for a waiter was awkward for Juvia. Gray just has his head on his hand watching bystanders and passersby on the window. Oh gosh, Juvia nervously thought blushing, Gray-sama looks bored. What's taking the waiter so long? Juvia simply sighed and started to rummage through her purse. She took out her face powder, lipstick, and eyeliner.

Gray glanced at her direction and squinted his eyes wondering what she was doing. He rolled his eyes when he realized she was going to reattach her makeup. _Typical girls._

Seconds later, the waiter arrived—correction… _waitress_. She was wearing a baby blue short-sleeved button-up shirt that hugged her curves tightly, and a white pencil skirt that ends just above her knees. Her heels were black and her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun. She looks about their age and she wore a stoic face, but she's still nonetheless gorgeous.

As soon as she approached them, she only tilted her head as a sign of taking their orders with the still same expression. Her eyes traveled from Gray to Juvia. Seeing as Juvia is busy putting lipstick in front of her compact mirror, she turned to Gray again, head still slanted to the side.

Gray was confused as to why she wasn't talking and why she looked like her eyes were boring unto his soul. At first he thought she was checking him out. Understanding her raised eyebrow, he shook his head and ordered.

"I'll take the hash brown patties and coleslaw,"

The waitress nodded and took a small pad out of her breast pocket with a pen attached to it. She turned to look at Juvia. The girl is still too busy to notice anything. Gray can tell that the waitress was getting annoyed. Her emotionless look turned to a grim expression. She exhaled rather hardly like a bull ready to attack a red blanket. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to hold back her anger; she doesn't want to cause a scene.

"Miss," she smiled a little too sweetly that could be mistaken as sarcastic and fake.

…

Never mind. It is sarcastic and fake.

Juvia still didn't look up. Of course, this aggravated the waitress. She repeatedly took deep breaths slowly to release her rage. Gray noticed the waitress' impatience. He tapped Juvia's arm and she brought her gaze slightly at him—her main focus is still on the mirror.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked not paying much attention to him.

"Uh, Juvia. It's your turn to order," Gray awkwardly said.

"Oh, Juvia will have the same as Gray-sama's,"

Gray looked up at the waitress, "Make that two," he smiled apologetically.

The waitress took a quick look at him then back at the paper, "I'm not deaf. I heard her, raven-haired moron," she clicked her pen close.

Gray smirked amusedly, "Moron, huh? Is that how you treat your customers? I have a name, you know,"

The waitress put her pad back on her breast pocket and crossed her arms before facing Gray uninterested, "Well, for stupid strippers like you, yes. Put your clothes back on! You're scaring the customers!" Gray shrieked looking down at himself and picked up his shirt on the floor.

"And keep your name to yourself. I don't need to be reminded of another idiot," The waitress added. She took a glimpse at Juvia one last time as she turned her back from them, "And I seriously remember this to be a café, not a movie studio for a horror film," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for Gray to hear; his smirk widened at this. And with that, she strode away.

* * *

Gray leant his head back on the chair. He lost again to a stranger in Online Scrabble. Was he really intellectually lacking? He blew his messy hair—all the thinking drove him crazy—from his face. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Juvia has just finished with her makeup. She put back her eyeliner in her purse and faced Gray. She smiled sheepishly and asked if she looked okay. Gray analyzed her face carefully, and boy, she sure did put a lot of foundation and eyeliner. "You look fine," was Gray's bored reply.

A little while later, the same waitress was walking towards their table holding a tray of their orders. She still has the same face a while ago as she put their food down. A scowl formed on her face that was barely noticed by both of them when her eyes briefly moved to glance at Juvia.

She turned around, and just when she was about to take a step away from them, Juvia frowned, "Umm, please excuse Juvia but Juvia is pretty sure this wasn't what Juvia ordered,"

Of course, being a feisty waitress she is, looked over her shoulder and retorted, "I'm sorry. Maybe if you weren't focused on turning yourself into a zombie, your little brain would function properly to realize that I served you right,"

Juvia was provoked by her sharp answer, but she shrugged it off reminding herself that she's Juvia, goody two-shoes Juvia. Juvias don't fight back.

The waitress was half way through the table of the customer who has just come not long ago until Juvia called out to her again, "Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and Juvia paused. She came back again and Juvia could tell she's annoyed by her expression but she doesn't care about that right now.

"What?" she replied rather harshly.

"Juvia asked for bagels and fra—"

"Look, if you can't shut that pretty little mouth of yours from complaining when I gave you exactly what you asked for then don't even bother coming here at all,"

Juvia's eyes widened and gasped, clearly offended. The long-forgotten Gray watched in amusement as he took a bite of his hash brown patty. He has never seen an employee argumentative as she is to the customers. Usually, they would just ignore the fact that they're right and give them what they wanted because as they always say, _The customers are always right_, and they don't want to lose their jobs. But knowing where this is going, he needs to put a stop to it.

"Uhh, Juvia, you said you'll have the sam—"

Juvia abruptly stood up, considering that was the last straw, forgetting that she's Juvia for a while. She said, "Juvia doesn't like your attitude,"

"I don't like you," From the background, you can hear Gray snickering.

"Okay, that's it. Juvia is calling the manager. Juvia will reprimand you," Juvia picked up her coleslaw to show the manager that she served her wrong. She took one step but her foot slammed against the leg of their table. She unintentionally let go of her coleslaw, which landed unto the waitress' shirt.

There was complete silence throughout the whole café. All pairs of eyes were directed to them: parents, children, couples, grandparents, personnel, etc. Juvia was frozen from her spot. Gray was gaping at them and the waitress… Well, she doesn't look please.

"Oh, it's on," She spoke lowly and the next thing they knew the waitress pounced on Juvia pulling her hair out.

A lot of customers backed away from the scene and some left the place. Gray tried to pry the waitress off of Juvia but to no avail.

The kitchen's double doors bursted open, and the manager and other workers came out, "What's going o—holy cow! _Lucy!_"

Juvia managed to escape her suffocating grip. She grabbed Gray's arm tightly and pulled him out of the café. Gray looked back to see that Lucy, according to the manager, was following them barefooted with a speed of ten times faster than both teenagers. Finally, the two of them reached Gray's car. Juvia pushed Gray unto the driver's seat as she quickly slid in the passenger's seat.

"_DRIVE! DRIVE!_ C'mon, Gray-sama!" Juvia kept on slapping Gray's arm, which made him have a reason to get annoyed by her even more.

"Alright! Alright!"

By the time Gray started the engine, Lucy stood in front of his car, "Hey! You two are never getting away with this! It's bad enough that you ruined my shirt; I just bought it and it was expensive! But if you don't pay for your food I'll stab you nonstop using my sharp keys and bury you to the ground! My boss will charge me for this!"

For a while Gray just sat there, completely shocked from Lucy's extent to explosion. She really was an interesting girl, he thought. He opened his door from the side, and got out of his car. Lucy was glaring at him harshly, which made him smirk at her. Her tough attitude entertains him. He came close to her—too close, mind you. He had invaded her personal space. He leaned into her right ear and handed her a paper-like object; she didn't see what it was and her mind was bothered by the fact that this guy was close to pressing his body to hers.

"Keep the change," he whispered to her ear, soft and slow that made her feel a shiver through her whole body blushing crazy like hell.

Sensing the unexpected quiver and red face of the fierce waitress, he created some space between them and smirked, once again, in victory.

They just stared at each other for a minute, neither of them breaking the contact. The moment was ruined by the café's owner calling out to Lucy. She looked away from Gray and turned her attention to him. She sighed knowing what'll happen next.

"Lucy! Have you gone mad?! What were you thinking?!"

Lucy lowered her head ashamed of the scene she had caused and apologized to her boss. She was embarrassed of herself because this was the first time it had happened since she started working in that café. She was just so tired since she's been living like hell for a few weeks now with all the stress she's been going through with school. And she was on her period of the month. She had no control of her temper when she's on her period. She didn't even realize that she was being rude to her customers.

While Lucy was busy being scolded by her boss, Gray only stood there watching their argument unfold. He took his time to observe the owner. He looks like he's in his early forties. _Hmm, he looks like he's one of those fancy rich men_. He was caught up in examining the owner that he didn't notice him looking at him.

"I'm sorry, sir, for what happened earlier. Is there anything we can do for you in return for the unpleasant incident?" He asked, looking genuine with his offer. At the background, he heard Lucy grunt. Yes, despite Lucy being guilty with her actions, she still finds him annoying with all his smirking and acting all cocky with her. A very, very tiny piece of her told herself that she doesn't regret being rude to him a while ago. A tiny piece only. He's still her customer after all.

"No, no. It's fi—Oh, wait," a smug smile was plastered on Gray's face, "Actually… _there is_," He said slowly with a hint of mischief. He took a quick glance at Lucy to which she widened her eyes and squeeze her eyebrows together as if warning him not to go through it.

This went unnoticed by the owner and went on, "And what may that be?"

"I can come to your café once _every day_ and you have to serve me my order _for free_,"

"Okay, continue," the owner doesn't seem to look fazed by the idea of giving free food. Gray scoffed inwardly knowing that he was right about him being wealthy. Obviously, he's one of those cocky businessmen, he thought.

"And I want _her_," Gray pointed to Lucy, "to be my waitress,"

The owner flinched a bit that wasn't conspicuous… but not for Gray. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided to ignore it.

"Uh-Okay," He seemed reluctant.

"And," Gray added, "_**She has to wear a maid outfit,**_"

Both Lucy and her boss' eyes went wide as saucers, "What?!" Lucy looked irritated.

"You heard me," Gray still wore his smug expression.

Lucy bolted towards him, but was held back by the proprietor. She tried to fight him off her, but since she might get in a much bigger trouble, she calmed herself down. He let go of Lucy and turned to Gray collecting his cool; he doesn't want to look dubious to his customer who became his vicious worker's victim, "F-Fine," _Oh chiz, I just stuttered. _"But only for two months"

This made Gray look at him more suspiciously. He's bound to find out what's going on. And Lucy, she disregarded the fact that her boss stammered and looked more annoyed than earlier, "WHAT!? No! I don't want to serve him and wear a thing that annoys me just as much as that guy named Dan Straight!"

_"Trust me, I don't, too,"_ was what he wanted to say but instead, he sighed and warningly said, "Lucy,"

While Lucy and the owner were discussing "matters", Gray was thinking, _Dan Straight? Where have I heard that name before? Wait, isn't he the weird kid in my school that wears an armor for no reason?_

"Okay, that's enough! Since you're being stubborn and you caused _a random man_," (Gee, what a thoughtful man, Gray thought), "to pay nothing for my food, this is coming out of your paycheck. You won't be getting your salary for two months! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my office and have a word with my son,"

"No! You ca—"

"LUCY! My decision's final! Be happy I didn't fire you and this is all I did. No more second say,"

Lucy pouted (Gray found it cute) and crossed her arms under her chest, "Fine!"

And with that, her boss strode away.

Lucy glared at Gray intensely, "You! Whoever you are—"

"Gray. The name's Gray Fullbuster,"

"Okay then, _Cray,_" she paused, "What kind of name is—"

"Gray! Gray with a **G**!"

"Fine! _**G**_rraayyyy," Lucy said, making sure to emphasize his name hardly, "I'm warning you. You're going to regret this. You messed with the wrong person." With one last scowl, she walked back to the café. Gray watched as her hips swayed and wolf whistled. _She's one interesting lady, a hooot lady, that's for sure._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was crappy. I'm sorry if I offended anyone and if you find this disturbing. And boring. Also, I do believe that the characters were a little OOC especially Juvia. What do you think? :( Anyway, thank you for reading, my darlings. I tried my best. I'm still an amateur at this and I rarely watch Fairy Tail anymore because I don't like Gruvia (I hate it to be exact. Sorry to offend someone) and it seems like… oh I don't know. It just breaks my GrayLu heart, okay? And Sting and Rogue aren't too close to Lucy which also breaks my StiCy and RoLu heart. I know, I know what you're thinking: I am too shallow for that reason to stop watching an awesome anime. But that's just me. I'm relieving my frustration here at fanfiction hoping to mend my poor little broken heart. Anyway, enough with the drama hehe. Please review if you liked it so far… or if it's a constructive criticism, violent reaction, suggestions, ideas, or if you simply just want to rant your problems in life etc. I don't really care. I'd be happy to read your reviews and reply to them. And I might seem crazy, but I really want to be your friend hehe. I don't exactly have a fanfic friend and I would be really grateful to be your friend (best fanfic friend even hahaha). Oh, btw it's summer here right now and… I should really shut up right now. I probably annoy you, guys. Anyway, bye! You are all lovely and beautiful. Don't let others tell you otherwise. Peace out!

Sincerely,  
**Maxy**

P.S. Yes, I know. This isn't some kind of business letter hehehe


	2. It's a Small World After All

**A/N: **Hi! Maxie here is back, baby! Lol XD I am very sorry for not updating fast enough. My thoughts aren't organized so I had a hard time perfecting this chapter, but I did try my best. Though I'm not really sure if it will satisfy you but I do hope it will. Writing stories is kind of like my release when I'm frustrated. But forget about that, I am still fangirling about the two consecutive chapters of Fairy Tail :D If you can't tell, I'm talking about the cute GrayLu moments of chapter 429 and 430. Gosh, they're just so freaking adorable especially when they blushed at each other hehehe my heart feels so giddy huhuhuhu fuck I'm crying out of joy. Okay, just sharing lol. This chapter wasn't beta-read because I seriously don't know how that works. I only proofread this. Anyway, on with the story! :D

**Title:** Café Encounter

**Pairings:** Gray x Lucy, slight Lucy x Loke and maybe Lyon x Juvia and others

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, a little Mystery and Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Lyon to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Lyon already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his house. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. And it started in a simple café. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooot lady,"

**Disclaimer:** My name's not Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 2: It's a Small World After All

Jett Lates fiddled with the hem of his tuxedo and sunk down on his chair. Although he was the father, he still felt a tad intimidated by his own son. He turned his office chair from left to right repeatedly and looked around avoiding his son's death glare as if stabbing him with his eyes. The younger man kept quiet and stayed still sitting across his father with a desk separating them in a good distance. Jett had wondered if he was trying to kill him with silence. Finally, he spoke and Jett almost sighed in relief. Well, almost.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me? Why, oh why do you have to be my father?! How can you let _your stupidity_ get in the way of my plan?!"

Jett didn't like his son's choice of words or his tone of voice. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to reciprocate his death glare… _tried. _He had forgotten that he did something wrong to the sixteen-year-old guy across him, or more like something he hated.

"Okay, listen here, young man. I am your father and you don—"

"I don't care! What am I suppose to do now that you let _her_ serve a crazy pervert that wants her to wear fucking inappropriate clothes?! And to make matters worse, you deprived her of her payment! Are you trying to make her hate me, old man?!"

Jett sighed frustratingly. Oh, what did I do wrong to deserve a son like this, he thought. "Loke, look. Calm down. He looks to be in the same age as yours and he's pretty decent,"

"I'm not gonna calm down! Do you realize what you have done?!" Loke was shaking in anger.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Jett. He wore a creepy smile that made Loke sweat a little. He didn't say anything. He just kept smiling creepily at him.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?"

His creepy smile widened, "Oh, you know why," He paused, "My son, Loke Lates, is scared of losing her to another man. You're scared that he might get all of her attention. _You're scared that she might fall in love with him,_"

Loke blushed copiously and refused to make eye contact with his father, "W-What? That's crazy,"

"Oh, Loke. Still the same old Loke, a bad liar. My little Loke is growing up, scared of losing the girl of his dreams," Jett teased making kissy faces that he found disgusting. Actually, it is disgustingly weird to all human beings.

"Shut up!" He yelled, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Aww, come on, son. No need to be shy of your daddy about this. It's completely normal. Now tell your father your little secret," Jett leaned on his table to nudge Loke lightly.

Loke opened his mouth as he hesitated, "Okay, fine. You win. I am scared of losing her to another freakshow. You know I really like her right? That's why I begged you to let her work in the café since she badly needs it,"

Jett smiled proudly. He sure is learning to be a real man, he thought. "Of course. Just remember to treat her well. We, Lates, never lose to our opponent especially if it comes to a girl. Don't give up. Impress her and show her your manliness!"

Loke returned his father's smile, "Thanks, dad. I definitely won't lose to that imbecile."

"That's my boy."

Loke stood up from his chair. He was about to walk away to the door when his father rose his eyebrow in confusion, "Where are you going, son?"

He stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder, "I think I might be staying in the café for a while. And tell Hibiki that his brother needs him immediately."

With that, Loke left leaving his father smiling on his own. He has never been this serious before. Both of his sons had inherited his playboy and womanizing attitude, but he was glad that Loke met Lucy. He just doesn't know about Hibiki. Maybe that guy will die alone, he shrugged.

* * *

Gray was eager to take their lunch break. He was rather annoyed to be studying Chemistry especially since they are tackling the different characteristics that each of the 118 elements of the Periodic Table have_. 'Geez, I'm not even gonna be a chemist when I grow up so why listen to this crap?'_ He was about to look over the window when he heard his name.

"Oi, Gray," Gray turned to his right to see Lyon looking as bored as him.

"What do you want?" He grumpily replied.

"Aww, don't be like that, Gray! I know you also find this lesson boring, which by the way, it is. Talk to me for a bit, man."

Gray sighed. Well, maybe this'll cure his boredom, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your date last night," Lyon didn't miss the way Gray's eyes glinted. Something interesting must've happened.

Gray didn't respond for a minute so Lyon decided to speak again, "Did something int—"

"Last night was definitely interesting," Gray snickered making Lyon look at him curiously. Seeing this, Gray began telling him the details until the part when they went to the café. Of course, he left out the fact that he was utterly bored the entire time he was with Juvia.

"Wait, so you're saying that a psychotic waitress attacked Juvia-chan?"

"Don't call her psychotic, you idiot! Well, maybe she is kinda crazy, but 'psychotic' isn't the exact word. Hmm, maybe 'exotic' would be better since she's different from other girls." Gray said while thinking of the blonde waitress last night. He continued telling Lyon what happened and when he finished, Lyon bursted out laughing. It's a surprise that their teacher hadn't caught him.

Gray was irritated by this, "Oi! What are you laughing at?!"

Lyon wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to calm himself down, "Nothing! I just find it amusing that you had a disastrous date."

"Hey, watch your mouth, poop dog! This was the best date among the dates you've set me up with,"

Lyon stopped laughing , "Wait, so you're saying that you like Juvia-chan?" His voice was laced with slight disappointment which didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Are you kidding me? She creeps the hell out of me. She isn't exactly my type. In fact, she's not my type at all. I mean, yeah, she's talented and all but I don't find anything unique and interesting about her. I find her boring and unnatural, to be honest. Don't worry. She's all yours, Lyon. No need to be disappointed." Gray grinned teasingly.

Lyon blushed madly and chuckled nervously, "W-What are you talking about?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Lyon. It's totally written on your face that you've got hots on Juvia." Gray smirked and nudged him a bit.

"Alright, fine, you got me. I like her, okay?" He blushed again and frustratingly blew his hair from his face.

Gray laughed aloud finding his reaction funny, "No need to be embarrassed. It's just me."

"Oh, shut up!" Lyon snorted. Gray stopped laughing and squinted his eyes.

"Hey, Lyon?"

Lyon looked at his direction briefly, "What is it now, asshole?" Seeing as Gray's eyes became serious, he turned his whole body to him. He looked at him heedfully.

"If you like Juvia in the first place, why did you even set me up on a date with her?"

Lyon totally didn't see that coming. He sighed and explained to him, "Well, you see. Whenever I'm with her, she usually fangirls about you. She even keeps on bothering me to get you to date her. Don't get me wrong. It hurts to know she likes one of my best buddies. But if it'll make her happy, then it's okay. Honestly, it's such a relief that you caused a scene during your date, and that you don't like her."

Gray just stared at him before laughing. Hard. Lyon was offended by this and hit him. Hard.

"Oww!"

"If you're just going to laugh at me then don't even bother asking me questions, you shit dick!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you, lover boy. I was just not expecting that."

Lyon hit him again. Harder.

"Don't call me lover boy!" Lyon turned his head away for a moment before facing him again. He wanted to ask him something that has been in his mind since Gray told him what happened last night.

"By the way, Gray,"

"Hmm?"

"It looks like the waitress from last night caught your interest. That's rare. What qualities does she have, huh?"

Gray was taken aback. He hesitated first before speaking, "I honestly don't know. I'm just suddenly intrigued by her. Maybe because she's very outspoken. I mean, yeah, she can be harsh with words and went a little too overboard but her tough attitude is very entertaining. It might just be a façade but I doubt anyone could have the willpower to fight back with his/her customer. So it might not be her true nature, but it is still a part of her."

Lyon stared at Gray with a raised eyebrow. He asked again, "What is her physical appearance? Is she pretty?

Gray thought for a moment, "Hmm. From what I remember, she has blonde hair. I wouldn't say pretty. That would be an understatement, to be honest. She's very gorgeous and has a voluptuous body. That's all I remember."

"Do you happen to know her name?"

"Oh, yeah. Her name is Lucy from what I heard. Look, it's not like I've fallen in love with her nor I will ever be in love with her. She's just mysterious and I ought to know more about that girl."

By this time, the bell rang which was music to most of the students' ears including Gray and Lyon's. Gray stood up and told Lyon to get up and take their lunch because he was very hungry. Lyon looked at Gray as if he has something in his mind and ignored him before chuckling in amusement to himself.

"We'll see about that," He mumbled.

* * *

Lucy slid the last book on the last shelf before sighing exhaustingly. She glanced at her best friend, Levy McGarden, stamping the last book on the table. She smiled softly then turned her gaze to her other best friend and childhood friend, Erza Scarlet, who is also known as their Grade Level Representative.

Lucy and Levy, being the most important members of the not-so-popular Book Club, were assigned to arrange and organize the books in the library after it was used by troublesome students to do a required research. Yes, the Book Club is the least popular among all the clubs because many students find books dull and stupid. The two girls think the opposite and they like how their club is the least popular because it means less people and less noise.

Erza was here, too because she wants to help her best friends with their tasks that's why Lucy and Levy were grateful for the red-headed beauty. To the three women's eyes, the students who used the library only loitered around and messed up the books pretending to scan them since there was a teacher watching over them.

The blonde approached Erza who was done putting the books back in place in the general reference section. She smiled at her, "Listen, Erza. Thank you for helping Levy and I here. We really appreciate it."

Erza turned to her and smiled slightly. She was about to open her mouth when Levy spoke up, "Yeah, Erza! We owe you a lot!"

She chuckled a little, "No big deal but you're welcome. Although do remind me later to teach those nasty students a lesson." Dark aura emanated from the representative.

The two bookworms could only laugh nervously and sweatdrop. Erza turned to her normal self and smiled again, "Anyway, let's go to the cafeteria now and take our lunch. We've cleaned up the mess around here and we deserve a break."

Levy cheerfully agreed, but Lucy smiled a little only, "Sorry, guys. You go on without me. I still need to study for the biology test on Wednesday,"

"Oh, c'mon, Lu-chan! You've always been studying here in the library every lunch! You need to loosen up! Do you even eat anything?!" Levy said.

"She's right, you know. You're pushing yourself too much. You need a little break,"

Lucy sighed. She saw this one coming, "But, guys! You know I still have a job later after school. I ca—"

"No! Whether you like it or not, you are coming with us!" Levy pulled Lucy by her arm causing her to stumble.

"Alright, alright, I'll go! Geez, why can't I resist you two?" Lucy pouted.

"Because you love us!" Levy beamed. Lucy laughed at her and Erza joined, too. It's nice to see my friends happy, Lucy thought.

"Okay, let's go, guys," Erza paused, "By the way, Lucy. I don't think you've met our friends since you're always here. Levy and I will introduce you to them."

With one last nod from Lucy, they walked together toward their school's cafeteria. Along the way, they saw a certain pink-haired (salmon, according to him) boy with a muffler around his neck. He was standing in front of class 2-C's room, which was empty, with a tick mark from his forehead. The trio looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called, "What are you doing glaring at this innocent classroom?"

Natsu's ears perked up knowing who it was. The tick mark on his forehead immediately disappeared. He rushed toward the three girls and hugged Lucy.

"Luce!" He started to cry animatedly. Lucy looked at him with genuine concern, "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Huhuhuhu, Lucy. Two jackass left to have lunch without me!"

Lucy sweatdropped at this. She felt Natsu turn his head towards Erza, "Erza! Have you seen the two snow cones somewhere?"

Erza hit him in the head, "Quit whining! Maybe they went ahead of us. C'mon, let's just go to the cafeteria already and eat lunch. They might be eating without us already."

"A-Aye!"

The four of them went straight to the said place. Natsu looked at Lucy with a questioning look, "Hey, Luce?"

"Yup?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in the library right now?"

"Why, don't you want me to join you?" Lucy frowned.

"No, it's not that! I'd be more than happy for you to join us! I was just wondering what made you change your mind."

"Nothing. I was just forced to by these two over here," Lucy pouted again.

Natsu chuckled at his best friend and put his arm around her, "Hey, don't worry! Our friends are really fun to hang out with."

They reached the cafeteria in no time. Natsu, Levy, and Erza searched for their usual round table. It was located near the stairs going to the special rooms. Once they spotted their table, Natsu ran right away leaving the three girls behind.

"Oi! Lyon! Why did you and ice-freak leave me behind?!" Natsu shouted as soon as he saw a familiar raven-head with his back facing him and a silver-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Hehe, sorry, Natsu. This dipshit here wanted to eat early. I think he's collecting fats. Well, he's doing a pretty good job if he is," Lyon and Natsu bursted out laughing like maniacs as they high-fived each other.

A vein popped in Gray's forehead when he was about to morsel the piece of fries in his mouth. He gave them both a menacing glare and punched them in the face. Thus, a fight unfolded between the men in which Gray and Lyon ended up stripping their shirts off due to their crazy habits.

They were stopped by Erza when she got there. She smacked their heads causing their other friends sitting on the table to laugh. Well, this was normal, anyway.

Lucy squinted her eyes when she took a look at the man with dark hair who was shirtless. He was lying on the floor unconscious together with her pink-haired best friend and another shirtless man who seemed familiar to her by his silver hair. Her eyes went back to the dark-haired boy. _'Do I know him from somewhere?'_ She closed her eyes as she thought deeper. Her eyes went wide as saucers at her realization. '_That's the same bastard last night!'_

She turned to Erza and laughed anxiously, "Hehe, umm, Erza. On second thought, I forgot that I, uhh, need to look out for the library," She smiled sheepishly.

Erza only stared at her. Of course she knew Lucy was lying. Only an idiot wouldn't notice that. She thought that maybe she was freaked out by the three morons who were knocked out so she opened her mouth to explain but Levy interrupted her again.

"No, you don't. Mard-san said that he'll take your place for this week, remember?"

Crap. She has forgotten that Levy was her club co-member. Their president, Mard Geer, did tell her that he wants Lucy to rest because she's been insisting on staying in the library, which also results her to act as the student librarian. She mentally scolded herself for not choosing the right words. She started to walk backwards as she tried to come up with ridiculous excuses but she was pulled back by Erza.

"Lucy, I don't know why you're trying to escape but if it's about the three blockheads here, I apologize for their behavior. C'mon, I'll introduce you to Mira and the others,"

Lucy sighed in defeat. Knowing Erza and Levy, she wouldn't be able to convince them. She'll just have to undergo hell after this. She didn't notice that Natsu and the other two got up from the floor and rubbed the back of their heads. A girl, whom Lucy recognized as Mirajane Strauss, looked at them pitifully before glancing at the blonde between Levy and Erza. She smiled.

"Erza, who's that beautiful lady there?" She smiled pointing to Lucy as the said girl blushed. She had always admired Mirajane as her senpai for being a good role model with her stunning looks, so it was only normal to blush when complimented by an idol.

"Oh, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's my childhood friend and best friend of Levy and I. We're all classmates, but we haven't introduced you to her earlier because she's always drowning herself in books in the library," Erza said.

"Hello," Lucy smiled shyly looking down.

By this time, Lyon was the first one to recover. He diverted his attention to the new blonde when he heard a familiar name. His eyes turned big in delight before he grinned at her widely, "Hey, Lucy! How have you been? We haven't talked to each other since last year."

Lucy returned his grin, "Hi, Lyon! I'm doing just fine. Yeah, it seems like forever. Sorry, I've been busy with things that I rarely socialize anymore." She scratched the back of her head.

"Eh? I see you're still busybody as ever,"

"And I see that you're still the same stripper,"

Lyon freaked out and picked up his shirt. They both laughed out loud that they didn't notice that the others were looking at them as if asking them what's going on.

Levy spoke up first, "Is there something that we should know about you two?"

Their laughter died down though they still have silly grins on their faces. Lyon said, "Oh, we were in the same class during freshman year and you know, we were kinda like partners-in-crime since we're always paired up with projects and stuffs."

"Yeah, I got tired of seeing his ugly face all the time," Lucy teased.

"Hey! My face is awesome, you little blondie! I bet you're always looking forward to be my partner," Lyon poked Lucy annoyingly then they just both laughed again.

By this time, Gray was snapped out the haziness he was feeling when he heard noisy people laughing and talking out loud, "What's with all the ruc—" Gray looked up to see the same face, same hair color, and same body shape of the waitress he encountered last night. His eyes went wide as he pointed at her accusingly, "Y-You!"

Great, Lucy thought irritatingly as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you!" Gray exclaimed again still pointing at her. Everyone turned their heads from Gray to Lucy.

"Lu-chan, you also know each other?" Levy asked.

"Pfft! No!" Lucy snorted feigning innocence.

Gray rolled his eyes at her, "Puh-leeease, don't play games with me. You're the same blonde yesterday. The hell?! Are you stalking me, woman?! Oh wait, why am I even surprised? Of course, you'll stalk me! I am amazing after all."

Lucy scoffed, "It's okay to dream big but that's something that'll never happen, you jerk. Why don't you just go back to the Jerk Store? They're running out of jerks though I doubt anyone will buy you."

Lucy was extremely annoyed. Yeah, you read right, people! _EXTREMELY._ Just last night she met a douchebag who is a big problem to her considering that he was the reason why her boss won't pay her for her work in two months. And right now, she's facing the same egoistical douchebag who was bare-chested. Yeah, sure he's hot and all, no point of denying it. But for goodness' sake, doesn't he know manners?! Lucy almost scoffed at that thought. Lyon is an exception for her since he has a stripping habit but Lucy doesn't know about Gray's.

Meanwhile, Gray was highly offended especially when his friends bursted out laughing and making fun of him while pointing out that he got owned by a girl. He gave them all a glare but they ignored him.

"So you guys do know each other," He heard Erza say.

"Yeah, kinda," Gray started looking around, "We, uhh, just met last night, though I wasn't expecting that she also goes to this school."

Levy turned her head to Lucy giving her the you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do look. Lucy gulped. She looked at the rest of the gang and their expressions were the same as Levy's as they looked at her and Gray. Except for Mirajane. She had dangerous sparkles in her eyes. Of course, since she enjoys playing matchmaking so much, she found her new culprits.

This will definitely be a very long lunch.

* * *

Lucy packed her things in her bag. Today was very tiring. The gang had found out what happened last night, even the part where she has to serve Gray, wearing a maid outfit. They were very inquisitive especially the girls. She wonders why her ears weren't bleeding due to Mira's constant squealing while saying that it's fate that they met again and stuffs. She even offered her a maid outfit! Like what the hell, where did she get that?! Mira said that she's always prepared for this kind of things. She just thanked Mira because hey, the girl was giving her the puppy dog eyes. At least she won't spend money buying a useless dress later. She wondered if she was normal or not. But then again, none of her friends were normal. They were all weird including her own self. But they're really fun to be with and she learned to love them already. Lucy chuckled to herself remembering their silly antics. She even almost jumped in her seat when she met a girl who drinks too much booze.

Lucy swung her bag to her shoulder with her books in her hands. She was the only one left in the classroom. When she came out, she saw the person she despised seeing the most leaning on their classroom's door. A tick mark appeared in her forehead, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, great, you finally came out. I was wondering if you planned on staying here forever. You took so long just to pack your things, you know," Gray casually said.

Lucy became more aggravated, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, yeah. I was waiting for you. I figured we could go to the café together since you know…" Gray smirked as he got close to her, "You're going to be a pretty little maid and I'll be your master, so why not go together?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her which Lucy found creepy.

Lucy smacked him in the head with her books, "Hell no! Go there by yourself, you creep! And how did you know this is my class?!"

"Aww, come on, Lucy! You made me wait here. Don't push me away. Oh, and duh! Class 2-D is just next to 2-C which is my class so I saw you walking in here, stupid."

And he got smacked again. He saw Lucy starting to walk away fast. He followed her trying to catch up, "Hey! Don't just leave me like that! I was just joking you."

She just kept on walking trying to speed up but Gray still ran to her side, "Don't ignore me, Lucy! C'mon I was just kidding!"

Lucy turned to him. She couldn't hold herself much longer, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!"

"Well, technically, you said that I should go by myse—"

"It's still the same!"

"No, it's not. What if I'm not go—"

"Yes, it is. Now go away."

"I'm still going with you whether you like it or not."

Lucy ignored him not bothering to take a last look on him and sped up her walking as she got near to the school gates. She still kept on walking not really knowing where her feet dragged her until reached the park and stopped. She put her hands on her knees and started panting heavily.

'_Phew! At least I lost him.'_ She looked back to reassure herself. To her dismay, she saw him standing there in his glory with a silly smile on his face. Lucy stared at him dumbfounded with her mouth wide open.

"Hey, you tired? Want me to carry you?" Gray grinned cheekily at her.

Lucy stayed still in her position which Gray found amusing. He was about to speak again when Lucy was snapped out of her trance and processed what just happened.

"You idiot! You were following me the whole time! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?! Weren't you listening to me?! Or are you just plain deaf?!"

Gray grinned wider, "I told you I'm still going with you whether you like it or not."

Lucy's eye twitched. She closed her eyes as she started shaking in anger. Instead of exploding, she opened her eyes again and sighed, "Fine! You can come with me but you got to keep quiet. And wipe that stupid grin off your face," Then she walked ahead again.

Gray caught up to her though his grin still remained in his face. He inwardly chuckled at the scowling girl beside him. _'What a small world.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, yeah, chapter 2 is finally d-o-n-e after such a long time. I feel so proud for finishing this LOL I thought I wasn't gonna finish this because it's summer here and I have a workshop to attend to. Anyway, I bet you weren't expecting Mard Geer to be the president of the not-so-popular Book Club. HAHAHAHAHA I don't know why I did that but I want to give him the spotlight of being good for once lol hahaha XD So you could say that I made him the exact opposite of him here. Plus, you can't deny he has killer looks, too so I included him in the story for the sake of my own heart LOL HAHAHAHA XD I'm being ridiculous, I know.

I made this chapter longer than I expected. I also added some LyLu because you gotta admit, they also look cute together :D Though I ship Lyvia because that means Lucy can have Gray for herself BUWAHAHAHAHA. I also added a little NaLu moment there for no reason. And of course, GrayLu WHOO! Btw, I made sure to keep this chapter detailed and I don't wanna leave a cliffhanger (though I'm sure in the later chapters XP) since I love you all and I have no heart to disappoint you. And I wanted to make up to you cuz it took me a while to update. Huhuhuhu I hope you liked it though. Thank you for the reviews, btw. The next chapter will be about what will happen in the café XD so get excited cuz Loke might appear in the picture already… or not hehehe *smirks*

Anyway, that's all. Y'all my loves! Bye!


	3. Their Not-so-Friendly Encounter

**A/N: **Guuuuys, I'm so sorry! I've been gone for so long huhu. I hope you didn't give up with this story yet. School is a real torture. I really am sorry. And, I don't even know why I'm writing this author's note :/ I'm pretty sure 95% of my readers aren't even reading this lol haha. But if you are reading this, then you are hella rad :D Anyway, have you seen the Christmas special of Fairy Tail? :D I squealed ever so loudly when Gray and Lucy hugged, KYAAAAA! Okay, 'nough fangirling. I'm really excited to write this after soooo long. I hope you enjoy chapter 3, my loves! :D This wasn't beta-read, only proofread. Btw, the maid outfit Lucy wore here is her Star Dress Virgo. :)

**Title:** Café Encounter

**Pairings:** Gray x Lucy, slight Lucy x Loke and maybe Lyon x Juvia and others

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, a little Mystery and Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Lyon to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Lyon already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his house. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. And it started in a simple café. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooot lady,"

**Disclaimer:** My name's not Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 3: Their Not-so-Friendly Encounter

Jellal Fernandes was a good man. He earned very high grades and had an honorable reputation. He was also the Grade Level Representative of the 3rd year batch. He was never one to judge people. He was the most behave one among his brothers. He rarely disobeyed his parents. And yet, here he was hiding behind a bush near the café Lucy and Gray had just entered. He didn't deserve the situation he was in right now.

On his left were Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, and his girlfriend, Erza Scarlet. Among the four of them, he was the only one with a displeased look. The three ladies were focused on the giant glass screen of the café trying to get a nice view of what was going on in Gray's direction. Yes, they were currently watching (spying) on what was bound to happen between the blonde female and the raven-haired stripper secretly.

It was, of course, Mira's idea to spy on the duo. She was already under the impression that Lucy won't spill all the beans the next day if inquired. She wouldn't want to miss any detail especially on their first day. She requested Erza and Levy to tag along. Being the concerned best friends they are, they happily complied just to make sure the public stripper won't pull on crazy tricks upon their beloved Lucy. Erza dragged Jellal into this saying that they needed a guy to protect them if kidnappers popped out of nowhere. This made him confused because she can easily defeat a hundred men with the pipe she usually keeps in her chest (How does the pipe even fit there?). Jellal sighed tiredly before looking at Erza. _Why am I in love with this crazy woman?_

Mira's eyes were shining as she remembered the scene that happened a while ago in the park between Gray and Lucy. There were following the duo since then and Mira was extremely excited to witness another moment like that. Gray was seated at a table not too far from the window giving more access of viewing. She saw Lucy giving Gray a dirty look before leaving toward the employees' double doors with a scowl still plastered on her face.

"Mira, are you sure we wouldn't get caught here? I mean Gray's table is a little close to us," She heard Levy say.

Mira smiled devilishly at her, "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Her eyes became sparkly again and she had the determined look on her face, "And besides, we wouldn't want to miss the blooming romance between them, right?"

"Uh-yeah, sure," Levy sweatdropped before sighing. She turned to the window again hoping nothing bad will happen tonight.

* * *

Lucy stared at the maid outfit she hung with a horrified expression. She didn't expect Mira's maid outfit to be a little too… suggestive. She has never worn something as revealing as this. She hasn't tried it on but she was sure the dress was too short for her own good. She noticed that the dress also came with a pair of armsleeves, a pair of thigh-high socks, and a headdress. _Am I supposed to wear these, too?!_

She kept on pondering with her own thoughts that she didn't hear her manager calling her name. She was snapped out of her daze, "Just a second!"

She sighed knowing that she needs to get ready. In just a spurt, she was immediately dressed in her 'uniform'. She looked down on herself. Indeed, the dress looked short on her. Surprisingly though, it fit her perfectly. She put on the extra accessories Mira prepared though it was against her will. At least it covered some skin and she wouldn't want to waste it especially when Mira was being so sweet. She also tied her hair into low pigtails.

"Lucy! What's taking you so long?! We have so many cus—" Upon walking in the changing room, her manager stared at Lucy with wide eyes. She stood frozen to the floor.

"Bisca-chan!" Lucy became more alert and shy as she waved her hands at her, "It's not what you think! I'm just wearing this as a punishment for yesterday's doing!"

Bisca ran to her and held her hands, "Oh, Lucy, my dear. You're. A. Genius! I didn't know you were the type to seduce men by playing a maid who wants a punishment from her master. Putting that aside, we'll definitely attract more customers! Good job, Lucy!" With that, she suddenly dashed out.

It was now Lucy who looked dumbfounded. Bisca's words slowly sunk in on her, "No! You got it all wrong! Our boss tol—… Nevermind." Lucy knowing Bisca wouldn't listen to her. She heard a knock from the door. "Come in." She said with a distressed voice.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

She recognized her co-worker's voice so she did not even bother to look up to see who it was. "Our boss happened, Jackal. He ordered me to wear this and serve a public stripper." Lucy casually said.

The blonde guy, Jackal, a year older than Lucy, bursted out laughing, "Hahahaha! I knew this would happen! You were so wild yesterday!" Jackal wiped a tear in his eye caused by his hysterical laughing.

Lucy glared at Jackal, "Shut up! I was tired yesterday!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! Plus, you look ridiculous in that outfit!" Jackal peeked at Lucy waiting for her reaction.

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" Jackal chuckled, "You look cute." He ruffled Lucy's hair which made her pout.

"By the way, Lucy, I went to this table and was about to take his order but he said not to worry about it because it's his maid's job to do it. I was confused at first but now I see his point," Jackal smirked at her.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead, "The nerve of that guy calling me his maid! I swear that guy is really testing me!"

Jackal chuckled again at her reaction, "C'mon. You wouldn't want to keep your master waiting, do you? Get your butt off this room and go seduce that man with your sexy body!"

Of course, his statement earned him a hard smack from the blonde beauty before walking out.

"Ow!"

* * *

Gray was starting to get bored as usual. He stared at the glass window, a habit he had developed when he's bored, trying to patiently wait for Lucy. Seriously, what's taking her so long, he thought. He sighed but continued to look at the window. He could've sworn he saw one of the bushes rustle. He shrugged it off thinking it was probably just a squirrel or something.

_With Mira and the others_

"Phew! That was close! You, guys. You have to stay hidden or they might see us!" Mira lectured seriously as Erza and Levy continued to listen to her intently, constantly nodding their heads vigorously.

While the girls continued to babble, Jellal was dying.

_I just wanna go home_

_Back to Gray_

The café suddenly went wild. People were murmuring to each other, others gasped, a lot of them were talking loudly amongst themselves.

"She looks like a doll, mommy!"

"It's about time they turn this into a maid café."

"She is so cute and so sexy at the same time,"

"Is that Lucy-chan? I want her to serve me!"

Upon hearing these things and somewhere along these lines, he turned his head from the window. What he saw made his breath get caught in a hitch as all of his blood rushed to his face.

There he saw Lucy Heartfilia wearing a bodacious maid outfit. She had a shy expression with her head down and blushing face from all the attention she's getting.

This is so embarrassing, she thought.

She slowly walked over to Gray's table trying to pull her dress down; she was starting to get conscious with all the people staring at her. As she reached his table, she refused to look at him.

"M-M-May I t-take your order?" Lucy stuttered, her face still red as ever.

Gray just continued to gape at her with his face matching the color of Lucy's. He looked at her up and down. The dress hugged her curves at the right places, and her thigh-high socks and pigtails added to the innocent but hot look. And the way she looked so embarrassed with her red face… _Damn it! Is she trying to kill me?!_

He snapped out of his reverie after some time. He smirked at Lucy, "No, you should call me 'master' first,"

And of course, this angered Lucy, all the embarrassment now gone, "What the hell?!"

"Now, now, don't give me that attitude. I'm your master so you are obliged to call me 'master'," Gray leaned back on his chair as his smirk widened.

"Like hell I would!" He was really getting on her nerves.

"Okay, then. I'll just report you to your bo—" Gray was beginning to stand up when he was cut off.

"Okay, fine!"

The smirk was back again, "Good girl. Let's start again, shall we?"

Lucy glared at him then sighed, "M-May I take y-your order, m-m-m-m-master?" She took her pen and paper then she looked away.

Gray turned to look at the menu but his stupid smirk hadn't left; Lucy would do anything just to wipe it off his face but she didn't want to get in trouble again, "I'll take the spinach lasagna and the mint chocolate chip ice cream, maid."

While she was scribbling his orders down, a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Don't call me that!'

Gray laughed at her reaction clutching his stomach, "Oh my gosh! You're just so fun to tease!"

Lucy, who still has the tick mark visible on her forehead, smacked him on the head before turning to leave, just like was she did to Jackal.

* * *

Loke was walking through the streets on his way to his father's café. He checked the time on his watch seeing as it was dark already. _Tch, it's only 6:15 pm. I bet Lucy's serving the bastard already_. He clenched his fist as he thought of other guys checking his crush out in a maid outfit. Seriously though, why did she have to wear a maid outfit? He sighed thinking he couldn't really blame the man. Even he himself wouldn't mind watching Lucy in a maid outfit all day. But still! Can't that bastard have a little respect on her? Making her wear that for his entertainment is so disrespectful!

Loud squeals snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the girls at the right.

"Kyaaa! He's looking at us!"

"I know right? He's so handsome!"

Loke gave them his usual flirty smile and winked at them. The girls squealed even louder which boosted Loke's ego. But he thought of Lucy. Lucy doesn't deserve a man who flirts with other girls so he left immediately without giving them a second glance.

When he reached his destination, he saw three different colors sticking out of the bush in the side of the café. Two were blue, one was red and one was white, which seemed awfully familiar to him. He went closer to it and found out those were hairs of four people. They didn't seem to notice him as they were too engrossed with what was happening inside his father's café (The guy looked like he just wanted to hang himself from the ceiling though). The white-haired one looked like the most intrigued one with her huge smile and hopeful eyes, and he recognized who it was right away.

"Mirajane?!"

The four of them bolted right up, clearly shocked with the sudden shout.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" Mira flashed him a nervous smile. Erza raised a brow at her, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my classmate," Mira whispered to her still keeping her nervous smile.

Loke squinted his eyes at them but he answered, "Well, my father owns this place. I should be asking you that. What are you doing hiding in the bush near our café?"

Mira looked at her friends as if she doesn't know what to say, "Uh-um, we were just, um, looking for a, uhh, grasshopper! You know, for our biology project!"

"What biology project?" Loke doesn't remember anything about their teacher giving them such a project, "And why are our representative and these girls with you?" He added.

Mira sighed frustratingly, "Uggh! Okay! We are trying to watch Gray and Lucy write their love story!" Her three companions gave her a questioning look. She's really passionate with her matchmaking game. She ignored their looks and turned her attention again to Gray's table. The three of them sighed thinking the same thing. _She's hopeless._

Loke, however, didn't take it all too well. _Did she just say Lucy?_ "Love story?! The fuck?!"

He heard Mira shriek loudly. He saw the others suddenly looking interested with what was happening inside again. He followed their gazes and saw something he strongly despised. Lucy was wearing a revealing maid dress while putting down the food of the guy who was currently shirtless right now, mind you. After putting down the food, she looked at the guy and blushed a hundredfold red. She shouted something at the guy then the guy freaked out and started to scramble across the floor trying to look for something.

_What the fuck?! Who is that low-life pervert?! _ He hurriedly went inside their café and although, he was itching to beat the guy into a pulp, he calmed himself down for Lucy.

"Good evening, sir." Bisca greeted him, "The café is doing well tonight. And Lucy's over there if you're looking for her." She gave him a teasing smile and pointed at Lucy knowing Loke's feelings towards the blonde.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your hard work." He said before walking over to Lucy though he did blush a little when Bisca mentioned Lucy's name.

Gray had his shirt on already when Loke arrived. Lucy was scolding him about how he seriously scares the customers so he should behave himself and so on and so forth. Loke flashed Lucy his best smile before swinging an arm around her, "Hey, there! How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Loke! Stop flirting! People can hear you, you know." Lucy said, removing his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, it's true though. You are my favorite girl," Loke tried bringing his arm back around her but Lucy stopped him, then she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, you flirt." Loke pouted at this.

Gray felt left out. He coughed to himself and said, "So Lucy, who's he? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my chi—"

"Yes, I am!"

Lucy elbowed him on the ribs, "No, he's not. He's my childhood friend. We grew up together."

For some reasons, Gray felt relieved to hear that.

"I'm her future boyfriend though."

"Loke!"

"What?!" Loke feigned innocence. Lucy gave him a be-serious look which made Loke sigh, "Fine, I'll introduce myself properly." He turned to look at Gray, "Yo, I'm Loke Lates." He said looking bored.

Lucy heard her name being called by Bisca. She rushed to her while saying, "I'll leave you two for a while to introduce yourselves to each other. I'll be back!"

Gray shifted his gaze from Lucy to Loke before breaking into a grin, "What's up, man! I'm Gray Fullbuster. I just met Lucy yeste—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Loke said still looking bored.

Gray laughed nervously as he sweatdropped, "You don't like me very much, huh, don't you?"

"Not at all," Loke said showing no care.

Gray awkwardly smiled at him. The tension sure is thick around them.

* * *

**A/N**: And done! Again, I bet you weren't expecting Bisca and Jackal here HAHAHA lol okay, I'm so lame. Sorry. And I made this chapter with my best ability though I am sorry cuz the ending was a little bit of a cliffy… and crappy huhuhu. The tension between the boys doesn't feel like a manly one if you get what I mean hehe lol okay. Sorry, my friends are here thrashing around my room when I made this and I can't really concentrate. And I'd really like to say sorry, too, for my long absence. Really, I'm very grateful for your faves, follows, and reviews. Thank you! I love you all so much and as I said, I really have no heart to disappoint you so I'm sorry if I did not meet your expectations. Thanks again, my darlings! Stay tuned in my story please. I'll update as soon as I can. Love you all.

Remember this, my loves: you are all important and don't let others dictate what you should or shouldn't like. Your happiness is more important than all the shits society has in store for you. Y'all are beautiful and just do your thing. *winks* Bye! Sending you all hugs and kisses.


End file.
